Love Reporter
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: You got two girls working on the ultimate story for the school newspaper. Now, put two elite duelists into the equation and you got one messed up adventure. SetoxSerenity, YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the last new story that I planned to release before I become overloaded. Anyway, I was feeling a bit journalistic and reread one of my one-shoters, coming into this new story.

**Amy: Don't you think you're overdoing your imagination for every new story?**

**Y.A.R.: It's not my fault for creating new stories! I tend to have this bad habit of going into a new one instead of staying on an old one!**

**Amy: Just hope that you'll be able to finish up these stories; you got other categories to fill in too, you know.**

**Y.A.R.: T-T Why you gotta remind me of that? Now I got to get working on those too!**

**Amy: -sigh- Anyway, here's Love Reporter!**

_**Love Reporter**_

**Summary:**_ You got two girls working in the gossip corner of the school; one of them a famous bachelorette, the other the sister of a popular duelist. Now, put them in a huge deadline of which they have to interview the two most hardest, yet incredible guys about their love lives. The result: Utter and complete chaos._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1-The Ultimate Challenge<em>

**Ding-dong!**

"_Attention all students, the latest issue of Domino High's school newspaper has now been released. Please, line up at the gymnasium for your copy of the highest ranked newspaper amongst the nation. Thank you, and have a pleasant day!"_

Roars of feet treading on the floor were heard around the hallways of Domino High, as every student rushed to get a copy of the school newspaper, nicknamed 'The Melody Scoop.' Several years ago, barely anyone wanted to get a copy of the paper because it had nothing interesting to read about and the school was about this close to cutting the budget for the paper to run permanently. Now, it was clear that the gossip column was the best part about the paper to read about what's hip, new, and upcoming rumors about what's happening in the city. Even things about famous celebrities hit the columns, and soon after two whole years, the school newspaper was ranked number one in the nation.

The head honcho of the newspaper crew was very pleased with the results of the newspaper; the numbers have reached an all-time high! And he had to thank the gossip crew for their huge contribution to the paper. When he heard the suggestion from some of the students that the paper needed some tuning, he worked very hard to get someone to be in the position. Unfortunately, the boys was never into the world of gossip and girls was the only solution to get things started. Luckily, two girls heard about the position and automatically accepted the job. Now, these two were the most popular among the reporting world; one of them actually had connections to celebrities across the world, and the other had written for other schools as well.

"Hey, we're gonna need another 250 copies of the school newspaper; we're running out pretty fast!"

"Coming right up!"

"Hey, you got more than what you paid for!"

"So? They're for my buddies in the soccer team!"

"Stop cutting in the effing line!"

"Fuck you!"

As of course, this was daily routine with occasional fights, insults, and downright stupidity in the student body. Security have to be stepped up after the last round of papers ended up in a lot of bloody situations, including unconscious people and injuries lasting for weeks.

* * *

><p>Into the journalists' headquarters in the east wing of the building (to ensure that the place did not go bombarding with students since it was also where the principal's office was located), the girls were looking over their materials for next season's issue of the newspaper, hoping that everything was set for their round of research within the city's grounds. They were ecstatic; all of their stories happened to be the top sellers out of all the other sections of the paper and helped their school become the talk of the town.<p>

"Serenity, when was that last celebrity break report? I need to check over something with the resources with some overseas on the computer."

"Over here, Amy." Serenity said, handing her the folder containing the files. "You always have the best connections when it comes to celebrities and other important people!"

"Well, when you're a Rivers, you have connections from every type of industry and gossip is flowing 24/7!" Amy laughed.

The two girls, Amy and Serenity, have been in the journal crew since their sophomore year and was praised by the head journalist. Amy Rivers was popular amongst all the guys, but she changed her last name when she entered the school to prevent any kind of mishaps involving her love life. She was also at par at being the most eligible bachelorette with her childhood friend, Seto Kaiba, whom they shared a violent but promising childhood together. It was quite reasonable to have such an important person working along the lines of the newspaper crew, since she had so many family members in many industries that most celebrities would hang around.

Then, there was Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler and also the second girl in the gossip duo team. She was off limits due to her brother's constant threats and also her admirers' death glares that caused her to become unavailable through many guys' eyes. She actually has Amy and Mai to thank for the independence talk, otherwise she would have to find a guy when she turned fifty years old. Together, these two girls were an unstoppable team.

Once the girls were finished, the head journalist called for them in his office to discuss about next season's newspaper. It appears that he has told everyone else about their deadlines and what to look for their next story, but the gossip central had to be notified on a different scale than the rest.

"Ah, my two most precious workers! Come, sit and let us discuss your next story."

"We're all ears, Devin." Amy said, calmly listening to the senior director. "What would you like for us to cover for next season's paper?"

"Well, my dear," Devin started. "Over the course of two years, the gossip portion of the newspaper has reached us at a milestone of over a half-million copies since when we first offered the position. I congratulate both you and Serenity for an amazing job! You with your connections, and Serenity with her outstanding writing and editorial skills!"

"We're very flattered." Serenity giggled.

"I want to keep this streak going, and I have the perfect gossip story to get next season off with a huge bang!" Devin continued. "Have you two heard about Yami Mutou and Seto Kaiba?"

At the mention of both names, both girls nodded fiercely. Amy knew Seto all too well, and Serenity knew Yami since she joined her brother's group of friends.

"Ah, that will save me the explanation." Devin stated. "As you know, their personal lives are constantly being breached by the local and national news, them being famous for their dueling skills and whatnots. To ensure ourselves of a self-clean getaway with our story for the school, I need you two to interview them about their love lives."

Amy and Serenity widen their eyes. How will they accomplished such a feat like that? Amy knew Seto wasn't in a relationship, and Serenity knew that Yami just broke up with Tèa not too long ago.

"Those two are a lot harder to get a story on than most other celebrities that we have interviewed over the past two years." Amy said. "Besides, from what I heard, they're quite sharp-eyed to even see through the slightest mistake. But, for the sake of the gossip column, we'll take the offer."

"Wonderful!" Devin exclaimed. "But, considering that this is a very high-profile report, I'll give you girls about four to five months to catch your story and print it into the paper. You are dismissed, girls. Good day!"

Walking out of the office, the two girls were filled with anxiety to the brim.

How are they going to accomplish this ultimate challenge without any of the two finding out?

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

Please, review!

P.S.: Don't worry, guys. I got about three chapters down of "Temptation to Madness" done, and the story will be posted around early October. "Synchro Beast, Crimson Rose" has about the third on the start and fourth one planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the next chapter of Love Reporter is here!

**Amy:...Okay, seriously. You need to stop doing that.**

**Y.A.R.: Doing what?**

**Amy: -sigh- Never mind.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2-Strategy Lowdown<em>

Amy and Serenity were at the café of where they would usually meet once they acquired a story to work upon. However, now they were there thinking about how were they going to pull off the ultimate scoop for the school newspaper.

When the editor told them of who they should interview next, their hearts completely sunk down to the bottom of their stomachs. Both knew their target's love lives pretty well, but to get them to say anything about their relationship status now was impossible. Stirring the straw in her iced coffee, Serenity broke the silence between the two.

"What are we going to do?" Serenity asked worryingly. "I mean, okay the deadline's pretty long itself; but how are we going to get either one of them to say anything about their love lives? They'll wring our necks and feed them to the hungry sharks in the sea of their crazy fangirls."

"True enough." Amy said. "But, we have a few advantages to our little problem."

Serenity was quite curious. "And what would those be?" she inquired.

"You know Yami, right?" Amy said.

Serenity nodded.

"Well, I know Seto-kun very well. But neither one of them knows about us." Amy remarked.

"That makes no sense." Serenity said confusedly.

"Actually, it does." Amy chuckled. "See, Yami knows squat about me, and Seto-kun doesn't know anything about you either. This makes thing a whole lot easier on our part, 'cause we don't have to go undercover to ask them right away."

"Ooohh, nice one." Serenity said. "Then, there's also the fact that we could just switch our last names to make sure that they truly don't know us from the start."

"Right. The school only knows me as Amy Springs." Amy inquired. "If I go as Amy Rivers towards Yami, he won't know the similarities between the two. Your name, however, might spark a lot of revenge schemes from Seto-kun."

"Then, let's begin working on our plan to get this story on the go!" Serenity said.

Layering down the plan, the two decided that if they must get the best information from their targets, they have to earn their trust first through many needs necessary. Next, was where they were going to meet to avoid any suspicions from the public and report their progress. Finally, was how they were going to present the data they collected from their montage. After a couple hours of planning and rearranging their statistics, the girls finally had their final and backup plans in check.

"Alright, look's like we're all set." Amy said.

"Agreed." Serenity said. "Let's get towards our scouting positions and record their daily routines. If anything's out of the ordinary, we write it down and see if we can confirm our profiles on these two."

"Got it." Amy said. "See you tonight at the apartment of West Roman and St. Anderson Street!"

"Same to you!" Serenity called after her.

* * *

><p>~Outside Kaiba Corp., 7:23 p.m.~<p>

'It's official: Most. Boring. Stakeout. Ever!' Serenity thought angrily. 'I should've asked Amy for a copy of his schedule so I would know when he gets out! Oh well; better do my damn part of the job.'

She was outside of Kaiba Corp., waiting for the CEO himself to show himself for the past three hours. She was careful enough not to get caught by Seto's security cameras, so she went shopping for a long black trenchcoat as well as a ribbon to tie her hair back and a black hat to cover her face. She just wished that it wasn't this hot during the evening; and she wondered how Seto actually survives the heat during the summer! Serenity was due to meet Amy in two more hours, and here she was still outside waiting for him to come out. She was about to leave when, after about several hours, the cold-hearted CEO finally showed himself outside the building. She already knew the directions to his mansion, and also to other places.

_Bark! Bark!_

That did not sound like a dog toy, she thought, as she turned around to see not one, not two, but four medium dogs looking at her like she was a villain.

"Shoo, shoo!" Serenity hissed. "I'm in the middle of a stakeout! I'll play with you guys later!"

Their teeth started to show, getting closer to her, as Serenity noticed that all of them have 'KC' tattooed on their fur...

Wait, KC?

Aw, crap.

Apparently, after all those reporters constantly on his company's property, Seto decided to get trained security dogs at his company too. Realizing the situation she's in, Serenity made a mad dash towards the nearest building door while being chased by violent guard dogs, screaming in fear as she was running for dear life.

'I hope that Amy's doing better than I am right now!' Serenity thought.

Well, Amy to say the least was doing fine with her stakeout on Yami, until she started running away from her unwanted suitors once more.

~At the apartment~

"What happened to you?" Amy asked.

"Guard dogs...at company." Serenity said, exhausted. "You?"

"Suitors...and many of them." Amy said. "Okay, rethinking of phase one. We'll be more discreet on our locations and changed appearances before stakeouts."

"Agreed." Serenity said.

In the end, their night was spent on reworking location spots and outside appearance.

Phase one of their ingenious plan: On the works.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

Read and Review!

Note: The reason why Amy's saying Seto-kun is that she always want a cute feeling to his name; and that just saying it plainly doesn't cut it for her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y.A.R.: Okay, here's chapter three of Love Reporter!**

**Amy: Start making your chapters longer; all this shortness is starting to piss me off!**

**Y.A.R.: Well, excuse me, but do you know how hard it is to write long chapters when writer's block tends to strike at your best?**

**Yami: That never happened with your one-shoters.**

**Y.A.R.: One-shots are different than stories! Depending on the writer's ability, they can write short or long chapters! I just need more inspiration, that's all!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3-Tricky Loopholes<em>

It have taken both Amy and Serenity three days to completely finish phase one of their plan to get the information that they needed for their biggest scoop yet. Although they have mishaps the first time around due to their normal appearances, this time the disguises worked out perfectly and now they were meeting back at the apartment to figure out how were they going to obtain any information from the guys if they continued spying on them from behind and in the shadows.

On the other side of the city, Seto and Yami just finished up their last few rounds of chess, each of them having won the same amount of games but no winner. Not that the rivalry between the two was quite fierce indeed, but they were running out of patience with both their fan-clubs and the media about their love lives. Ever since the media decided that covering their careers wasn't good enough for the papers, both men avoided going around in the open public to lose their pursuers and their obnoxious fans, especially the girls.

"Damn, can't those bastards in the media leave us alone?" Yami asked. "I mean, c'mon! Personal life means that you don't intervene and bug the same person every single 'effing day!"

"Not to mention the constant stalking we get from our fan-girls..." Seto said.

"Hey; at least you can get those annoying fan-girls off your property!" Yami retorted. "I have to resort to major filings for restraining orders and installment of security robots!"

"Did you really have to go that far?" Seto asked. "You could have just said that I'm not interested to them!"

"Yeah, but that didn't work for you, now did it?" Yami smirked.

"Oh shut up. I'm only tolerating you because you're in the same situation as me." Seto said. "If both of us don't do something about that idiotic interview deadline we have for next season's copy of Duelist Monthly, we're officially screwed."

"But how?" Yami asked. "You and me _hate _the media; asking our journalist group in school makes it worse."

"That paper only got exceptional reviews due to the fact that gossip column came around." Seto remarked. "We'll find out something to work out, but in the meantime: get out of my office!"

"Asshole..." Yami muttered. "Fine; but that deadline's a few months away. We're gonna have to ask somebody sooner or later."

* * *

><p>-In the back of Kame Game Shop, 3:46 p.m.-<p>

'Okay, you're not Amy Springs right now. You're Amy Rivers and you came back into town a week ago from a trip. Just act like yourself these next couple of months and you're good to go!' Amy thought.

Phase two of their plan was about to go underway as both girls started rehearsing their roles within the next three months, meeting every three weeks to report their findings as well as getting special information that they might need later on. The problem was that the girls needed to cover up what they were exactly doing and somehow earn the boys' trust enough for them to ask away for the article in the school newspaper. As the clock chimed four o'clock downtown, Amy turned into the front of the door and opened the door to reveal that Yami wasn't there, but people that might blow her cover if things didn't go the way that she planned.

"Huh? Who are you?" Tèa asked.

"I haven't seen you around these parks. Are you new around here?" Tristan added.

Okay, so most of them doesn't recognize her without her reading glasses. Amy mentally sighed; at least they weren't sharp-eyed as Yami was and automatically knew who she was to them at school.

"Uh, not really." Amy said. "I just came back from an overseas trip a week ago and I was passing by when I realized that I needed to buy something for my cousin whose into Duel Monsters."

"Then you come to the right shop!" Joey said. "This place has sold many cards than other shops, and it's got great bargains!"

"Well, I wouldn't say it that way, Joey." Yugi chuckled. "Anyways, what are you looking for? My grandpa's out of town for a few days, and I'm pretty sure that my older brother Yami is coming back here as we speak."

"Well..." Amy said. "Any chance of a good starter deck along with some booster packs to start with?"

"Hmm, tough call...There are dozens of starter decks to choose from in the store." Yugi said. "Which one your cousin likes the most?"

"Well, he always pretends to be heroic most of the time..." Amy said.

"Then, I recommend the warrior starter deck." Yami said.

Amy jumped from her position, landing in the arms of her target, scared half to death from her surprise visitor. While Joey and Tristan were laughing their asses off due to her reaction, Tèa lectured them on their manners while Yugi shook his head in amusement. Yami was confused about what he did to scare the girl in his arms, but once he looked at her, something was definitely odd about Amy that he just couldn't put his mind on. Amy looked at Yami, hoping that he didn't noticed the similarities between the persona at school and what she was wearing right now.

"Uhh...You can put me down now." Amy said.

"Oh, sorry to scare you there." Yami said. "I didn't realized that you didn't like surprises the way that I do."

"Huh...?" Amy asked. "Oh no! I was just kinda freaked out from your voice, that's all."

"Okay..." Yami said.

"Yami, I swear..." Yugi sighed. "You really need to stop doing that to people."

"That happened only one time several months ago!" Yami said.

"But it was in the countryside." Yugi stated.

"How was I supposed to know that you can cause a stampede just by surprising them?" Yami shouted.

'I hope that Serenity has better luck earning her trust with Seto-kun than I am with Yami...' Amy thought.

And the arguing continues...with sweatdrops in every corner of the shop itself.

* * *

><p>-A block away from KC headquarters, 4:25 p.m.-<p>

'Okay; this is gonna be your most hardest assignment, Serenity. Just keep calm, say your alias name and try to convince him that you're a private instructor for personal stress relief. But, then again...he's way too sharp for his own good.' Serenity thought.

At the site of where her target was, Serenity was mentally rehearsing her lines in order to trick Seto into earning her trust, hoping that all of her years of being in drama class paid off. But, it wasn't going to be an easy task, considering that Seto can sense the slightest hint of lies in anyone's voice and with her quiet, yet meek voice...it spelled trouble for her if she doesn't get her act together. With her contacts changed and hair disguised in a wig, she stepped upon the grounds of the company, looking around to see if any of those guard dogs from last time where out in the open. Seeing the coast was clear, she walked into the building, but was stopped by the receptionist.

"Miss, unless you have business with Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid you'll have to step out."

"But I do!" Serenity said. "I was recommended by the younger Kaiba to talk to his brother about something related to his health and such. If you can just let me by..."

"Not so fast, missy. I have to double-check everything on visitors according to Mr. Kaiba's new rules since most of them where uninvited guests."

Crap; Serenity knew Seto would pull a fast one on her. Luckily, she came prepared thanks to Amy's technological skills. The girl was a master when it came to anything that required advanced thinking above the rest of the competition.

"Okay, state your name."

"Alicia White." Serenity said.

"Which business do you represent?"

"Oh, I'm my own business: For A Better You!" Serenity chuckled.

"Hmm; I'll challenge that with Master Kaiba."

'I hope that Mokuba comes through for me! I need this scoop pronto!' Serenity thought.

Mokuba was bored. B.O.R.E.D.

He played all his games, finished up all the reports that needed to be shipped today along with his homework and now he had to be stuck waiting for his older brother to finish work. Mokuba was absolutely worried about his brother's health; it was driving him insane! Amy had told Seto several times to take care of himself, but it fell on deaf ears and the man was working himself to the bone. If he doesn't get an intervention soon...Amy would have an earful on both of them, and he shivered about whatever "lecture" she'll put on them. Through the silence, the phone rang loudly as Mokuba picked it up, hoping that something could get his brother's attention and fast.

"Mokuba Kaiba speaking." Mokuba said.

'Yes, Master Kaiba. There's a girl here claiming to be an entrepreneur promoting her business regarding your brother.'

"Hmm...what's the business's main purpose?" Mokuba asked.

'Apparently, it concerns personal stress and how to manage your lifestyle to contend to your current issues. Should I send her away?'

No, he thought, this was the intervention he desperately needed! He can't lose this chance, not now!

"No, send her up right away!" Mokuba said.

'But, Master Kaiba...'

"Don't tell me that you're going against my brother's code; you really don't want to make him angrier than he already is." Mokuba stated.

'I-I'll send her up right away.'

Serenity was glad that Mokuba came through for her. Her prayers were answered deeply as she stepped into the elevator, whisking her up to the top floor. She hoped that Amy got through to Yami; as she was starting to take form in her part of earning Seto's trust.

However, trying to earn a CEO's trust was not going to be easy. Especially one that was so stubborn and cruel to her own brother.

Well, there was no turning back now. Both girls have entered the point of no return.

* * *

><p>Finally done! I was going to kill myself if I didn't get this done!<p>

R&R, people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Y.A.R.: Why is it that every time I post up a new chapter, I can't get the inspiration to write the next one?**

**Amy: Apparently, you have so much things to do in your life.**

**Y.A.R.: Don't blame me! Okay, maybe a little blame...but, I promised that I'll get more time to write during these next several months!**

**Yami: But, shouldn't you be typing up the chapters that you forgot to post up when you put up your schedule?**

**Y.A.R.: Wahhh! Must you remind me? Now I got about five chapters to write on!**

**Amy: Then get to it!**

**Y.A.R.: -curls into fetal position-**

**Yami: I think you were a little too harsh on her...**

**Amy: Whoops; I might have overdone it a bit.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4-Why Must a Journalist's Work Be So Hard?<em>

_PING!_

It was the moment of truth; the chance that she was waiting for since these past few days.

But, it was not an easy task for our young auburn-haired girl.

She could handle many type of men around her school, but actually convincing the coldest, yet most handsome man on the entire planet? The deities above must have played this trick upon her. What girl in their right minds would try to even make connection with the CEO?

OH, that's right. His crazy, obsessive fangirls that drive him mentally insane every day of his life.

Serenity stepped out of the elevator, holding everything she needed to fool Seto into believing her little white lie that she came up with in order to get closer to getting her scoop. Adjusting her blonde wig in the mirror on the door, and overlooking everything to make sure nothing was out of place, she stepped into the playing ground of her own demise. Mentally, she was in awe as she saw the details of the secretary's office. But, it was short lived as she saw what could potentially ruined her disguise as Mokuba came into the room and stared at her for quite some time before grinning in mischief. She hoped that he didn't blow her cover for her to enter his brother's office...or maybe that was the opposite?

"So, you're the entrepreneur that wants to see my brother." Mokuba said. "You look okay to me. But I warn you now: Seto's really in a sour mood since last month's shipping got mugged due to the lack of security at the harbor. I'll be careful about your words if I were you."

"Y-Y-Yeah. Thanks for the heads-up warning." Serenity said.

As she entered, the booming yells from an enraged CEO went out of the office like fire, mentally scaring her into retreating and coming back later when he's not so threatening. But, she swallowed her saliva down her throat and knocked on the door to let him know of her presence.

"Um...hello, Mr. Kaiba." Serenity greeted. _Calm down, calm down._ She repeated this phrase in her mind to help her relax.

"Who are you, and why are you trespassing on my property?" Seto asked.

"Oh, I was referred by your brother and that of another person." Serenity said. "I'm looking into expanding my business and by giving my services to help you revive yourself into a new person, then your life can be very special to those around you."

"My life's already perfect." Seto said. "Get lost!"

"But...Ms. Rivers said that-" Serenity started.

"Wait, Amy recommended you?" Seto intervened. The CEO did not want his friend's wrath come upon him, and rejecting an offer like this will not please her a bit. "On second thought, sit down Ms. Wheeler."

"Ok...Wait, what did you just call me?" Serenity asked.

"Like I'm stupid enough to know that's you in that weird disguise." Seto smirked.

So much for her disguise...and that of her business plan. Serenity knew that this very thing would happened! Maybe she should have invested in fake implants to ensure full coverage. As she sat, her head became more interested in the floor than looking into the ruthless eyes of that of her target. She had to have another backup plan and fast; Amy was to meet her at her apartment complex later in the evening.

"Well, why are you here?" Seto asked. "I know you're part of the journalist group in our school, so if it's about that..."

"N-No!" Serenity lied. "My mother's out of town, and my psychology class has this major project planned for the rest of our semester. I have to find someone who's not related to me or even a friend of mine's and the first person in my mind for the project was you!"

"Really?" Seto wondered. "Do you have to stay at my place for the time being while you finished this so-called project?"

'Wow,' Serenity thought. 'He brought that lie completely! But, he's not one to mess with. He'll call my teacher and she won't recall such a project being handed out! Maybe when I leave here, I'll call Amy about my dilemma.'

"Yes, it's optional though. Three months to finish this whole thing up." Serenity said.

"Hmm...so be it." Seto said. "Arrive with everything you need for those months by tomorrow afternoon."

"Uhh...thanks?" Serenity stuttered.

She ran out of the office as quickly as possible, taking her phone out and calling Amy right away to explain the results of her rendezvous with Seto. She needed a cover story to her lie, and the only way was to convince Amy to take her teacher's place. Seto stared out the window of his office, smirking as the three months that he has with Serenity were guaranteed to be hell for her. Now, to answer those morons who messed up with last month's security and shipping.

* * *

><p>~At Kame Game Shop, two hours later...~<p>

"...Okay, I'll see what I can do." Amy said, hanging up the phone with the call she got from Serenity.

At long last, the dispute that led to many more finally cleared once everyone was settling on the latest movie that came out two weeks ago, and was now watching along with rude comments from Joey and Tristan every step of the way. Yami was downstairs clearing up the shop and Yugi had to deal with homework. Amy was stepping down the stairs when she bumped into Yami carrying a couple of boxes filled with new cards for the shop itself.

The situation was perfect in Amy's eyes, as she pressed on to getting Yami's trust in hopes of earning her portion of the biggest story of her life.

"Hey, watch it!" Yami said.

"Well, excuse me!" Amy barked. "I didn't know that being rude to a girl was hereditary."

"Whoops, sorry." Yami apologized. "By the way, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, something came up." Amy said. "I'll be heading around the town a bit more before leaving back to the States."

"Are you in some exchange program or something?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Amy said.

"...You look oddly familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Yami questioned.

Crap...Amy thought quick on her many lies. No way was she going to let Yami get the upper hand on her alias at school.

"You seen way too many movies." Amy lied. "I just came back from a very long trip and you sound like some interrogation officer questioning every motive I have."

"Very funny..." Yami said sarcastically.

"Anyway, when can we meet again?" Amy asked.

"How about this upcoming Thursday?" Yami asked. "I got volunteer duty at the dueling school downtown. Surely you're not busy, are you?"

"Nah; other than the fact of dealing with my family's event schedules for next month." Amy said.

"Then it's settled." Yami said. "Until we meet again, Ms. Rivers."

"See you then!" Amy called out.

Once she was out of hearing reach from the game shop, she jumped in joy. Her part of the plan actually worked without any hitches or flaws in her story! Hopefully by the next three months, she'll have enough information to deal with the school's most desired portion of the gossip column. The problem was that if any one of his friends catch onto her little espionage in Yami's personal life, who knows what he'll do to her...or rather what they'll do to her in school as her alias. Tèa was one of them that she absolutely had to avoid; the girl was his ex and rumor around the streets was that she was planning something big to win back his heart.

Realizing that she needed to meet back with Serenity, she ran as fast as she could; not because of the time, but because her crazy haters spotted her and proceeded to throw anything filthy at her and yelling death threats along with other things.

'This is the price of having natural beauty at perfection level.' Amy thought. 'That, or they still think that I'm stealing their love interests again. Why me?'

* * *

><p>~At the apartment~<p>

"Those haters really did a number on you." Serenity chuckled.

"Can it." Amy growled. "Let's just get down to business so I can deal with those haters before Thursday."

"Well, my part of the plan wasn't the results that I had in mind, but I at least have access to the mansion for three months." Serenity sighed. "Though, how the hell am I gonna tell Joey about this? He'll blow and then try to kill my teacher plus Seto for the lies that I told them."

"Well, my part of the plan went smoothly, though it had way too many close calls." Amy stated. "I'll see about the whole 'project' that you have to deal with, along with making huge modifications to our meeting points. We'll meet here at the end of each month to conclude anything secretive that they're hiding from the public."

"We also have rumor clarifications to investigate as well." Serenity assumed. "Some say that Tèa's trying to win Yami back, and others believe that Seto has a mistress somewhere where the paparazzi won't be able to touch."

"That second rumor is crazy talk; believe me, I'll be the first to know along with Mokie." Amy argued. "Let's get the supplies ready; we have three long months to go through."

And the second phase of their plan: Complete, with chips of truth on the blueprints.

* * *

><p>Finally done! Man, trying to find inspiration these days is harder than you think.<p>

R&R, people!


	5. Chapter 5

**Y.A.R.: Sheesh, trying to write about what...seven chapters is absolutely nerve-breaking and tearing my head apart!**

**Amy: Why can't you stick to one story at a time?**

**Y.A.R.: As a writer, you have to keep updating every story you post up! You want the public to go berserk on you?**

**Amy: Just get on with this chapter, before you get into a breakdown.**

**Y.A.R.: -shudder- Or a meltdown.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5-Turn by Turn Conflicts<em>

-Three days later...-

~At the Wheeler Residence, Thursday morning- 10:34 a.m.~

'Why me? Why did I have to join the journalist group? Why did I have to come up with that ridiculous lie that I have to move into the mansion for a project? Why couldn't I joined the freak club or the I-am-Crazy club? Why did the director have to assign me to this story? It's driving me off the walls!' Serenity thought. 'Oh, well. At least I have some access to the rooms around in the mansion. Amy, I hope you can cover me indirectly.'

So many questions were flowing through Serenity's mind, as she was packing everything that she needed to hopefully find some clues into Seto's love life. This wasn't what she was planning to deal with, but with the limited options that she had, there was no other way to get access into the CEO's life without any suspicions. The guy was sharp to find her through her disguise, yet a backup plan turned into chaos once her lies became juggled to finally convince him to let her stay in his mansion for the next three months.

Just one slight problem...

How was she going to cover her ass throughout the project?

Sure, Amy was her safety link, but she had her own part of the story to cover as well. Serenity knew that she had to keep an eye on her words long enough for Seto to not discover what her true intentions. It was only for three months, but how was she going to get the information that she required without getting caught on camera? Now, she wished that she didn't skip on the chance in taking technology classes last year.

Another problem was convincing her overprotective brother to staying at another person's home. Every time she went to a slumber party hosted by one of her classmates, Joey would bust in and drag her home due to his superstitions that there were boys hiding in the building. If Serenity was to cover her entire story, lying to her brother was the only way to gain access into the mansion without any sort of suspicions. There was also the matter of keeping herself on the down low from Tristan and Duke, since they report almost anything that she was involved in to Joey.

"Okay, I called Mai two days before to help me cover my whereabouts for the next three months. I sold myself into getting access to the Kaiba Mansion and stabilized all my resources so that I can work on my story while gathering the information secretly without any suspicions." Serenity recalled to herself. "There's also the matter of where to meet with Amy to discuss our progress on the targets, but that'll have to wait until the end of this month. I best get going before Kaiba spots any holes in my plan to get that interview for the gossip column."

With all of her objectives memorized in her checklist, Serenity grabbed all her bags and headed straight for the Kaiba Mansion. The threat of discovering her true motives was still an issue in her mind, but it was a huge risk that she'll have to make if she wanted to get the biggest scoop of her life. She just hopes that Seto didn't push his questions any further than her own white lies. Then she'll have to call Amy to cover up for her once more.

Speaking of Amy, let's find out how she's dealing with her side of things now that she got Yami's attention.

* * *

><p>~En route to the dueling school, 11:35 a.m.~<p>

'Well, look at the bright side, girl. At least your haters and suitors left you alone for three straight days...even though you barricaded yourself inside your mansion to avoid all the unnecessary messages they send you. Your side of the story's holding up without any hinges, and most importantly, you'll get to ask Yami away about his love life. Though, something tells me that he must be hiding something in whatever he says to me. Focus, girl! You have a scoop to follow!' Amy thought. 'I just hope that Serenity can handle herself all alone within Seto-kun's mansion. That boy will do everything he can just to find the truth.'

As she was collecting her thoughts to help her get through her side of the story, Amy was running towards the dueling school that Yami mentioned during their chat on Thursday. She was thrilled about getting his trust without arousing any suspicions of her identity from school, but she still needed to watch her back. Amy knew that someone within the group was bound to find out about the similarities, and she needed to get her information quickly.

After making the second turn at the corner, she finally reached the dueling school to see a group of kids circling around the dueling platform where a duel was commencing between two juniors and Yami was chaperoning them while assessing the duel.

"Yami!" Amy shouted.

"Oh, Amy! You made it!" Yami said. "Did the directions get too confusing for you?"

"No, I just woke up late!" Amy objected.

"Is she your girlfriend, Mr. Yami?" one girl asked.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Yami stuttered.

"But you always deny that you have a girlfriend! What about that bossy lady Tèa?" one boy asked.

"She was just a friend; nothing more." Yami said, flatly.

"Anyways, what are you doing with the kids today?" Amy asked.

"Two juniors are starting their practice duel to see how far they learned since coming over here a few months ago." Yami said. "Hey, you two! Remember, today's lesson is all about counter-combos. Assess your opponent's field and redirect his strategy right back at him."

"Yes, Mr. Yami!"

"The rest of you, observe the duel and point out mistakes from their plays, writing in down in your notebooks." Yami ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Want to talk away from the kids?" Amy asked.

"I'm supposed to be watching them until more of the volunteers show up." Yami said.

"We're not going that far; just far enough for them not to hear our conversation." Amy whispered.

As they walked towards another part of the platform...

"So, how are things back home?" Yami asked. "In the States, I mean."

"Not too bad from the way things are, though it's becoming much harder to even live by with the current situations on the home front." Amy said. "Besides, that's only my temporary home over there. Studying abroad isn't as easy as you think."

"Really? I guess trying to adjust to how the country works with their laws is really hard to digest in a matter of weeks." Yami said. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, there's this one question that I wanted to ask you at your house, but I didn't want any eavesdroppers to overhear." Amy said. "Why do you hate the media so much?"

"They intrude on almost everything in my personal life!" Yami barked. "I don't even get any privacy anymore thanks to them, and adding the fangirls just made it a whole lot worse!"

"Do you hate your school newspaper as well?" Amy asked again.

"Not really; they pretty much rely on gossip around the streets." Yami said. "I know one of my friends is in the school publication crew, but she hasn't been able to get any rest since she's been getting request after request."

"Mr. Yami! Are you flirting with the pretty lady over there?" the class hollered.

"...Do these kids know anything about privacy?" Yami muttered.

Amy laughed; looks like Yami had his hands full with hiding his personal life from the kids that he was teaching Duel Monsters. She couldn't believe the person that had such an intimidating aura around him could be a gentle soul. However, something in her mind was bugging her about what he said about Tèa. The way that Yami sounded like when Tèa was ever mentioned was consistent with a voice when betrayed by someone you loved. Perhaps, Amy thought, that she needed to look into this sort of matter before confronting Yami about it.

Yami couldn't put his mind on it, but the way that Amy talked to him was beginning to sound like she was a reporter or something...Nah, he thought. The girl just came back home from studying abroad. Plus, the beauty herself was actually a nice change from what happened between him and Tèa. His thoughts were loudly interrupted by the yelling of the kids becoming rowdy due to the lack of understanding and was about to fight. This was not good, Yami thought. If those kids start fighting, how was he going to explain this whole mess to their parents?

"Hey, kids! Easy over there!" Yami commanded. "What's going on here, anyway?"

"This boy was copying my notes, and he wasn't going to apologize!"

"No way! She said that my notes weren't following the duel and all I was doing is trying to keep up with the class!"

"Now, now, kids. There's no need to quarrel over such trivial things." Amy said. "The class itself a whole entity, and cooperation is key to maintain function if one is able to succeed in life. Young lady, if he wasn't paying attention to the duel...you could have just told him of where you are in the lesson. And as for you, young man, may I take a look at your notes for a second?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"...I see. You're just in the wrong section of the lesson book here. These pages are all about fundamental combos and not about the counter-combos." Amy explained.

"Really?...Wow, you're right! Thanks, miss!"

"Anytime!" Amy smiled.

"Mr. Yami, are you sure she's not you girlfriend?" the class asked.

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend!" Yami yelled.

"Liar, liar! Pants on fire!" the class sing-sung.

* * *

><p>~Three hours later, at the Kaiba Mansion- 2:43 p.m.~<p>

'Getting clearance to enter one's home is hard enough, but why did they had to interrogate me like some criminal?' Serenity thought, bitterly. 'All I said was the whole truth, and now I have to carry this ID card around me at all times! This sucks...I guess I should get my project story straight before Seto finds out.'

With her finally gaining clearance to stay at the mansion, Serenity was finishing up with her temporary packing into the mansion to deal with her 'project' that will answer so many questions about the cold CEO's love life. However, trying to get close to the brunette wasn't going to be a walk in the park; Seto wasn't the type of person to let his guard down. Well, as long as she was here, Serenity thought that she should take the opportunity to learn the pathways in this huge maze.

Ten minutes into the day, she was already lost. So much for the directory helping her out; it drove her to the brink of insanity! Serenity then stopped in front of a door that she thought was her own room, and opened the door, only to find a sight that literally made her face absolutely red from her hormones.

The CEO was already finishing up his shower for the day, courtesy of his friend Amy's major crackdown on his health. Curse his timing for catching that fever during last summer and having her worrying over his well-being! He was about to head straight the closet when he heard the door opening from the entrance to his room, with his head turning to see someone standing in the front door, and he wasn't too happy about it. Seto thought it was his little brother entering the door, but found his "guest" instead.

"What are you doing here?" Seto growled.

"I-I'm sorry! I got lost and I thought this was my own room!" Serenity stuttered.

"Don't you have the directory in your hands?" Seto barked. "Use that if you're having trouble in this house!"

"H-H-Hey! I-It's this very thing that got me lost in the first place!" Serenity stammered.

"At least close the door before anyone else gets in here! As if I don't get enough privacy as it is!" Seto shouted.

"S-Sorry!" Serenity said, slamming the door and leaning behind it on her back.

It looks like she wasn't going to get any rest from the CEO himself, and Amy was getting ready to dig deeper into Yami's past.

The two girls have their hands dealt with; now they had to play their cards right or risk the price of losing the trust they have to these two guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Maybe I need more vacation time from work. Anyways, I'm still working on many things and new chapters, and I promise to get them up before the end of April.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y.A.R.: Whew! Finally, chapter six of Love Reporter is underway!**

**Amy: Takes you about six months to get a new chapter up.**

**Y.A.R.: Must you always be this mean? Don't forget, we're playing strip poker with the boys tonight.**

**Amy: Oh no...I ain't taking any chances with you, you crazy gambler!**

**Y.A.R.: You're still this pissed off about always losing to me in strip poker?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6-Humorous Informational Search<em>

~Inside Domino Park, a week later- 11:19 a.m.~

"I can't believe those kids are still teasing you about that Amy girl." Joey said. "Hate to be you in that position, pal."

"Please, don't remind me." Yami groaned. "I'm still trying to keep my personal affairs in life away from the public, and it's not going so well considering the damn paparazzi are always following me."

"Hey, do you know where Serenity's at?" Joey asked. "I couldn't get in touch with her over these past couple of weeks!"

"I haven't heard from her either." Yami answered.

"You don't think she got kidnapped?" Joey panicked. "What if her kidnappers demand money, or even worse...?"

"I highly doubt that Serenity got abducted." Yami sweat-dropped. "Don't you remember that you visited one of her self-defense classes, and almost got trampled over from a few of those students?"

"I thought I told you never to speak of that again!" Joey shouted.

"You said 'tell no one about it.' You never said anything about saying it in the open." Yami smirked.

"Well, don't say anything about it at all!" Joey bellowed.

"Whatever." Yami said. "Can't believe it's been two years since that day..."

"You mean the day that you broke up with Tèa after you found out what she did behind your back?" Joey guessed.

"I know she's planning something to get me back, but once you betray my heart, there's no chance of getting back in." Yami stated.

"Does this mean you're dating guys now...? 'Cause I don't want to be the first to-" Joey started.

"I'm not gonna date guys!" Yami shouted. "I'm still looking for that perfect girl!"

"Oh, thank God." Joey said.

It has been a week since Yami's meeting with Amy ended with him becoming curious about the pink woman, but had no idea of whom she truly was. He was outside with Joey while trying to hide away from the paparazzi, but apparently his family was planning their weekly visit to their aunt's place in the north, and Yami would have to miss teaching at the community center for the next few days. Maybe he would bring Amy to visit his aunt, but something told Yami that he should wait just a bit longer before introducing her to his family.

There was more to the pink beauty that he questioned about in his mind; Yami wanted to find out more about Amy, but something was in a way off about the timing of her arrival to the city. Plus, he couldn't put his mind on it; Amy reminded him of someone who had the same name as her, but that was speculation. They both have different surnames, plus...the one at his school was kind of an anti-social person.

There was so many things that Yami wanted to think about when he visits his aunt; someone he usually avoids since he was named her favorite nephew. In fact, he wanted to forget certain parts of his childhood when she made him wear some of the birthday dresses she made for one of their nieces. Yugi took major blackmail pictures of those days, but Yami didn't know where the hell he hid them so he can burn them into the ground. If the media or even Seto get their hands on them...the mere thought made him dread in sweat.

"Hey, Yami. You alright?" Joey asked.

"I'm just hoping that my aunt doesn't make me do something that Seto or the media would get their hands on." Yami said.

"You still finding those pictures that Yugi took years ago?" Joey asked, bewildered.

"I don't know where the hell he hid those photos, dammit!" Yami shouted.

* * *

><p>~At the Kaiba Mansion, west hall- 12:32 p.m.~<p>

"So many things that I can deal with myself, but being unprepared is absolutely unacceptable!" Serenity shouted to herself. "How can I deal with this report if I don't have the necessary materials to even get his words down? Last time we saw each other was like a week ago, and why the hell can't I get that image out of my head?"

There was hardly any progress done for our dear Serenity, as a week passed by since the whole incident in Seto's room, which she tried so hard to forget such an image, but it wouldn't go away. She cursed her sense of direction to lead her there, and now whenever she tried to look the CEO in the eyes, she had to excuse herself from the room just to keep the images out of her mind...and that of never letting them see her face steaming red from embarrassment.

There was no contact with Amy since they agreed that if either one knows the other, then the whole plan could be in jeopardy. But, Seto was driving her insane with the demands he wants out of the so-called project that she was doing for her psychology class! If something doesn't come up quick to help Serenity ease the tension in her body...good-bye to her future.

As she started heading downstairs to at least get something to drink, Mokuba ran past Serenity towards the door, opening it and revealed Amy standing in front of the door. It looks like she wanted to check on her progress earlier than they planned; the girl was practically prancing around trying to keep the hyper-active kid calm! Another set of steps revealed the brunette CEO finding out that his childhood friend made an unannounced visit, but he knew that much about Amy's surprise trips to the mansion. Amy looked at Serenity; the pink-haired girl could tell that her friend needed serious help to maintain their secret assessment of their target's lives.

"Amy? You barely come around the mansion since you left the city years ago." Seto said.

"Yeah, well...rumors have been spreading about a girl living in this very mansion." Amy smiled, mischievously.

"You mean her?" Seto said, pointing to Serenity. "Oh no, she's only temporarily living here for that absurd project of hers."

"It's not absurd!" Serenity shouted.

"Temporary or not, you two should have some sort of chemistry going around, no?" Amy teased.

"Mother..." Seto grumbled. "There is nothing going on between the two of us..."

"I'll decide that by talking to her myself." Amy said, wrapping her arm around Serenity. "Shall we head to your room, my future daughter-in-law?"

"Huh?" Serenity said, bewildered.

"And no listening on our conversation, you two! There will be consequences..." Amy warned.

"Yes, Mommy." Mokuba said.

* * *

><p>~Inside Serenity's room...~<p>

"Ahh! It feels so nice to have a normal conversation without any sort of deadline hanging above our heads." Serenity sighed. "How did you know that I was in trouble, Amy?"

"You kinda of texted me about seventy messages pleading for help throughout the whole week, Reni." Amy stated. "Things have been moving slowly for me, but eh...it's quite the humorous search for my information."

"Easy for you to say; I've been avoiding Kaiba for a whole week." Serenity sighed.

"What? Tell me all about it! What did you see that made you avoid Seto-kun?" Amy begged.

"Why do you need to know that?" Serenity said, flustered.

"Because I want to tease Seto-kun so much about! I'll send you a picture of his embarrassed face!" Amy giggled.

"Well, um...I kind of saw him...in the nude." Serenity blushed.

"For real?" Amy said, flabbergasted. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Sweat-drops were present on Serenity's forehead; who knew that Amy was a teaser around her own childhood friends? Maybe, she thought, that Amy and Seto tend to compete to embarrass the other whenever the chance arises.

"Reni, I only tease Seto-kun out of a friend's curiosity." Amy stated.

"H-H-H-How did you...?" Serenity stuttered.

"It's written all over your face; c'mon, you should know me by now." Amy said. "Anyways, our plans to get our articles in have entered into a sort-of delay. Recently, our editor called me on my other phone to tell me the bad news..."

"And...What did Devin say?" Serenity inquired.

"It looks like the whole media's is on a hunting frenzy to snag the first interviews on both Yami and Seto-kun's love lives, including journalist clubs from rival schools that are entering the hunt. Devin said that the deadline to get our articles in is being pushed into three months time before things become out of control." Amy explained.

"You're kidding...!" Serenity gasped.

"Nope...so our meetings will have to be every two weeks, with every corner searched high and low. Damn it, I wish that idiot could have fucking told us from the moment we had our routine done!" Amy growled.

This wasn't the news that Serenity was hoping for when her friend came to sort-of bail her out, but now that every single media station is about to head into their territory, she really needed to cover every single inch of whatever Seto was hiding from her. But more importantly, was how she was going to get any information since the incident a week ago that made Serenity avoid the CEO. Her "project" was now going to be in question again, but the auburn girl wasn't going to give up that easily. Now she really need to swallow up her nervousness and confront her target head on in hopes of making the deadline.

Amy didn't want to tell Serenity the update in their plans to get their information yet, but thanks to their editor who pushed their deadline into an earlier date, she now had to push even further on the subject of Yami's love life. Although the pink beauty was a juggernaut when it came to pursuing her facts, the girl didn't want to take the charismatic man into a corner that will make him upset over what happened in the past. Extra precautions were to be taken now surrounding her identity, as well as making sure no stone is unturned, even if it meant being found out by one of his friends.

With their assignment now entering a war zone, the two will have to pull all the stunts in their arsenal to snag their stories before this whole thing becomes a crazy circus of insanity.

'I guess I'll have to suck up my anxiety and get my interviews done before things become uncontrollable. I mean, this could be my biggest break ever!' Serenity thought.

'Crossing into Tèa's line of fire wasn't in my original plan, but it looks like if I want to get Yami's version of events about his love life...so be it. This situation is going to become wild if we don't hit the deadline.' Amy thought.

And with that, the girls have only three months to pursue their targets and get them to say anything close to their love lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! And I'm gonna shoot myself in the foot for taking this long to write one effing chapter!<strong>

**R&R, people!**


End file.
